Liste des épisodes
Voici la liste des épisodes de la série.thumb|350px Saison 1 #Monk reprend l'enquête, première partie (Mr. Monk and the Candidate) #Monk reprend l'enquête, deuxième partie(Mr. Monk and the Candidate) #Monk n'est pas dupe (Mr. Monk and the Psychic) #Monk a un adversaire de taille (Mr. Monk Meets Dale the Whale) #Monk va à la fête foraine (Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival) #Monk est en observation (Mr. Monk Goes to the Asylum) #Monk et le braqueur milliardaire (Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger) #Monk tombe sous le charme (Mr. Monk and the Other Woman) #Monk court contre la montre (Mr. Monk and the Marathon Man) #Monk part en vacances (Mr. Monk Takes a Vacation) #Monk et le tremblement de terre (Mr. Monk and the Earthquake) #Monk est dans l'impasse (Mr. Monk and the Red-Headed Stranger) #Monk prend l'avion (Mr. Monk and the Airplane) Saison 2 #Monk retourne à l'école (Mr. Monk Goes Back to School) #Monk part au Mexique (Mr. Monk Goes to Mexico) #Monk joue les arbitres (Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame) #Monk va au cirque (Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus) #Monk et le centenaire (Mr. Monk and the Very, Very Old Man) #Monk va au théâtre (Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater) #Monk face au tueur endormi (Mr. Monk and the Sleeping Suspect) #Monk et le play-boy (Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy) #Monk et le douzième homme (Mr. Monk and the 12th Man) #Monk et le livreur de journaux (Mr. Monk and the Paperboy) #Monk et les trois tartes (Mr. Monk and the Three Pies) #Monk fait du cinéma (Mr. Monk and the TV Star) #Monk cherche mamie (Mr. Monk and the Missing Granny) #Monk et la femme du capitaine (Mr. Monk and the Captain's Wife) #Monk et Madame (Mr. Monk Gets Married) #Monk va en prison (Mr. Monk Goes to Jail) Saison 3 #Monk à New York (Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan) #Monk et le chimpanzé (Mr. Monk and the Panic Room) #Monk dans le noir (Mr. Monk and the Blackout) #Monk est renvoyé (Mr. Monk Gets Fired) #Monk rencontre le parrain (Mr. Monk Meets the Godfather) #Sharona perd la tête (Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf) #Monk et l'employée du mois (Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month) #Monk passe à la télé (Mr. Monk and the Game Show) #Monk pète les plombs (Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine) #Monk cherche une remplaçante (Mr. Monk and the Red Herring) #Monk et le mort vivant (Mr. Monk vs. the Cobra) #Monk se cache (Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever) #Monk dans les bouchons (Mr. Monk Gets Stuck in Traffic) #Monk se pique au jeu (Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas) #Monk en campagne (Mr. Monk and the Election) #Monk Papa-Poule (Mr. Monk and the Kid) Saison 4 #Monk a un rival (Mr. Monk and the Other Detective) #Monk rentre à la maison (Mr. Monk Goes Home Again) #Monk est enrhumé (Mr. Monk Stays in Bed) #Monk et ses collègues (Mr. Monk Goes to the Office) #Monk ne marche pas droit (Mr. Monk Gets Drunk) #Monk et sa femme (Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk) #Monk va à la noce (Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding) #Monk et le petit Monk (Mr. Monk and Little Monk) #Monk et le cadeau empoisonné (Mr. Monk and the Secret Santa) #Monk fait la mode (Mr. Monk Goes to a Fashion Show) #Monk oublie tout (Mr. Monk Bumps His Head) #Monk et le mari trompé (Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage) #Monk dans la course (Mr. Monk and the Big Reward) #Monk et l’astronaute (Mr. Monk and the Astronaut) #Monk va chez le dentiste (Mr. Monk Goes to the Dentist) #Monk est juré (Mr. Monk Gets Jury Duty) Saison 5 #Monk et son double (Mr. Monk and the Actor) #Monk sous les ordures (Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike) #Monk marque un point (Mr. Monk and the Big Game) #Monk à tâtons (Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing) #Monk à son compte (Mr. Monk, Private Eye) #Monk, 25 ans après (Mr. Monk and the Class Reunion) #Monk change de psy (Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink) #Monk est Rock 'n' Roll (Mr. Monk Goes to a Rock Concert) #Monk prend la route (Mr. Monk Meets His Dad) #Monk et le lépreux (Mr. Monk and the Leper) #Monk a un ami (Mr. Monk Makes a Friend) #Monk à votre service (Mr. Monk Is At Your Service) #Monk fait des blagues (Mr. Monk Is On the Air) #Monk à la ferme (Mr. Monk Visits a Farm) #Monk et les hommes en noir (Mr. Monk and the Really, Really Dead Guy) #Monk aux urgences (Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital) Saison 6 #Monk et sa plus grande fan (Mr. Monk and His Biggest Fan) #Monk n'ose pas dire non (Mr. Monk and the Rapper) #Monk chez les nudistes (Mr. Monk and the Naked Man) #Monk briseur de ménage ? (Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend) #Monk joue les papas (Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend) #Monk part à la chasse au trésor (Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure) #Monk et « Frisco Fly » (Mr. Monk and the Daredevil) #Monk a commis une erreur ? (Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man) #Monk ne ferme plus l'œil (Mr. Monk Is Up All Night) #Monk a tué le Père Noël ! (Mr. Monk and the Man Who Shot Santa Claus) #Monk a un gourou (Mr. Monk Joins a Cult) #Monk joue les vigiles (Mr. Monk Goes to the Bank) #Monk et le tueur de Julie (Mr. Monk and the Three Julies) #Monk fait du grand art ! (Mr. Monk Paints His Masterpiece) #Monk en cavale (Mr. Monk Is on the Run (Part One)) #Monk est... Leland Rodriguez (Mr. Monk Is on the Run (Part Two)) Saison 7 #Monk déménage (Mr. Monk Buys a House) #Monk joue aux échecs (Mr. Monk and the Genius) #Monk et les bons numéros (Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever) #Monk sur le ring (Mr. Monk Takes a Punch) #Monk boit la tasse (Mr. Monk Is Underwater) #Monk tombe amoureux (Mr. Monk Falls in Love) #La 100e enquête de Monk (Mr. Monk's 100th Case) #Monk retombe en enfance (Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized) #Monk et la fontaine miraculeuse (Mr. Monk and the Miracle) #Le demi-Monk (Mr. Monk's Other Brother) #Monk sur les chapeaux de roues (Mr. Monk on Wheels" "Mr. Monk Gets Shot'')'' #Monk et sa nouvelle amie (Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door") #Monk va au stade (Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs) #Monk et son ennemi d'enfance (Mr. Monk and the Bully) #Abracadamonk (Mr. Monk and the Magician) #Monk fait de la résistance (Mr. Monk Fights City Hall) Saison 8 #Monk et sa série préférée (Mr. Monk's Favorite Show) #Monk et l'homme qui venait d'Afrique (Mr. Monk and the Foreign Man) #Monk téléphone maison (Mr. Monk and the UFO) #Un tueur nommé Monk (Mr. Monk Is Someone Else) #Monk à la barre (Mr. Monk Takes the Stand) #Monk et le critique (Mr. Monk and the Critic) #Monk joue à la poupée (Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse) #La Nouvelle thérapie de Monk (Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy) #Joyeux anniversaire, Monk ! (Happy Birthday, Mr. Monk) #Monk et Sharona (Mr. Monk and Sharona) #Monk a du chien (Mr. Monk and the Dog) #Monk fait du camping (Mr. Monk Goes Camping) #Monk, le meilleur des témoins (Mr. Monk Is the Best Man) #Monk reprend du service (Mr. Monk and the Badge) #Monk s'en va : Partie 1 (Mr. Monk and the End (Part One)) #Monk s'en va : Partie 2 (Mr. Monk and the End (Part Two)) Webisodes : Little Monk #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Missing Bracelet) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Business Boys) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the New Kid) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Rubber Ball) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Monk Cousin) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Geography Bee) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Saturday Rehearsal) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Balloon) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Talent Show) #Titre français inconnu (Little Monk and the Little Trophy) Remarques *La série regroupe un total de 125 épisodes + 10 webisodes. *Mis à part la saison une qui ne condition que 13 épisodes, les saisons sont composées de 16 épisodes chacune. *Les épisodes de la série ont été diffusés de façon inédite sur USA Network aux États-Unis et sur TF1 en France. *Les webisodes ont été diffusés de façon inédite sur le site web de la chaîne USA Network. *L'épisode 6 de la saison 3 est le seul épisode dont le titre français ne contient pas Monk. Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8 Catégorie:Little Monk